Conventional toys such as skateboards and scooters require a user to propel the toy forward by using at least one foot along the ground to generate forward motion while keeping the other foot on the toy without touching the ground. Generally, at least one of the user's feet is positioned on the toy at approximately a right angle to the forward direction of travel by the toy. One foot on the toy steers the direction of the toy while the other foot engages the ground and pushes the toy to propel the user and toy forward.
The speed and direction of these toys can be changed by shifting the user's weight towards either of the lateral sides of the toy. Since a weight shift in a lateral direction does not directly aid in the toy's forward motion or propulsion, the lateral weight shift is an inefficient use of the user's energy. Next, the full power of the user's leg muscles cannot be achieved. For instance, when the user's leg contacts the ground, the user's leg applies a force against the ground. However, the force is applied to the ground when the end user's leg is at approximately a right angle. This is mechanically inefficient since the maximum forward power only lasts a relatively short time, at the end of each push. Further, the toy's forward motion tends to “skew” the user's body as the user leans laterally towards the sides of the toy to push in a backward direction against the ground with his or her foot.
These toys are inefficient and do not allow the user to attain relatively high speeds and accurate maneuvering. In some cases, the user becomes tired and has to stop to rest. In other cases, the user becomes disinterested and the user stops playing with the toy. Examples of these conventional toys are self-propelled scooters and skateboards. Pedal-based skateboards have numerous disadvantages including: (1) Such toys are inconvenient for users to manipulate the skateboards for jumping or turning, as curves can easily be negotiated and the skateboard easily handled only if use of the pedals is interrupted; (2) such toys are uncomfortable for the users using their feet to drive the skateboards; (3) such toys demand the use of pedals, and look “complicated” to operate and ride, and thus might not be as fun to use; and (4) such toys do not provide users the feeling of “surfing” during use of the toy on the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for improved user-propelled riding toys and methods.